Harmonic
by Music Intuition
Summary: <html><head></head>He's serious; she's sweet. They fit together perfectly. - FeelingShipping; Green & Yellow. Part of 'Boxes of Chocolates'.</html>
1. take your time

_..._

_..._

_001_

_take your time_

_..._

_..._

"Green, Red wants to talk to you." Yellow pokes her head through the door frame, threading her the fingers of her left hand into her ponytail. Green is busy, like always. Today, he is writing a paper frantically, it seems.

Yellow's curiosity overcomes her, since Green has not responded to her inquiry. "What is your paper about?" she asks, taking a few steps further into the lab.

Green's intelligent eyes never leave the computer screen as he answers, "I read the most turtwig-brained thesis yesterday, from some new professor in Unova. I'm proving her wrong, since I studied the subject much more extensively." He scans a magazine and then a chart, fingers dancing over the keyboard.

Yellow steps closer – cautiously, as though Green is a wild pokemon and she might catch rabies – and looks over his shoulder. Unfortunately, the language both bores and confuses her, so she gives up trying to read the technical jargon and backs away slowly.

"Oh… okay. Well, take your time," she says, not mentioning how overwhelmed she feels whenever she sees signs of how much _better_ than her he is.

And she leaves much the same as she arrived, silently.

_..._

_..._

**_Author's Note_**_:_ _This piece is the sixth part of the ten-portioned series 'Boxes of Chocolates'. Each encounter is a private love note, and each of the separately–published stories will cover a different shipping. Each chapter is a different drabble about the shipping; I'll do five per story, possibly more._

_The full list: SpecialShipping (Ambiguous), AgencyShipping (Menial), FranticShipping (Tenacious), ChosenShipping (Exploitable), PanderShipping (Retrospective), CommonerShipping (Parametric), FeelingShipping (Harmonic), OldRivalShipping (Stoic), MangaQuestShipping (Vivacious), and HaughtyShipping (Loquacious). I'm perfectly well aware that the publishing format I ended up deciding on is annoying, but I figured that dividing it up by shipping would be the best way for everyone involved to pick and choose which ones they would like to read, without being 'exposed' to opposing shippings._

_Please take a look at the others, if you like this one, and enjoy. (For the record, they won't be published until I actually finish writing the first drabble for each of them. I didn't want to spam the forum completely, so… just keep an eye open, I guess. They'll be in the order above.) _

_Also, I should mention that these aren't necessarily sequential. I write what I can, based on the theme I'm given._


	2. beginner's luck

...

...

_002_

_beginner's luck_

...

...

The first time Yellow beats him in a sparring match, her eyes open wide, stunned by the occurrence and shocked into silence.

To say that Green is stunned would be an understatement; he's flat on his back, wind knocked out of him. The gangly teenager before him had a mean right hook and a nasty side kick, two things he hadn't expected in sequence. Her whirling motions looked too dainty, too feeble to do any real damage.

And yet here he is, completely floored.

"Green?" she asks, dropping her fists and rushing over. "Are you okay?"

He grunts, rubbing his hip and pulling himself upright. "I'm fine," he barks, glowering at the girl. For the first time, he looks at her critically. She's short and light, but she's smart and fast. She knows how to hit where it hurts; she knows to get out of the way before he can retaliate.

Hell, she knows way more about fighting than _he _knew when he was just starting out, that's for sure.

Reassured that she hadn't permanently injured her mentor, Yellow jumps up and down. "How was that, then?" she asks eagerly. "Did I do that right?"

Green waves her off casually. "It was beginner's luck. You'll need to do that a couple hundred more times before I believe that you're actually capable of fighting me off." He punches her fondly on the shoulder. "Fists up, kid."

This time, he won't take her so lightly._  
><em>


End file.
